Forever whit You
by Aimeli
Summary: Las teclas suenan con suave “click, click” bajo mis dedos, mientras las letras van apareciendo en la pantalla, formados ideas de recuerdos que se agolpan en mi memoria, por eso querido lector dejame relatarte: Como conocí el amor y lo deje ir...


_

* * *

_

Forever With You

* * *

_****__Bueno hola soy Aimeli, me gusta más que me digan Ai, este es mi primer fic de Naruto, es algo difícil, ya que no es normal el contexto, no lo sé, a mi misma me da un poco de nervios, nunca había pensando en un Seme como víctima, pero aun así, decidió hacer mi loco sueño realidad, para mi Naruto tiene un carácter fuerte y obstinado, y aunque Sasuke es también muy arrogante no sé, tengo la impresión de que de muchas formas es más frágil, hay que ser sinceros el hecho mismo de traer una máscara que mostrara a los demás es una seña de debilidad, pero no lo sé…son alucines míos, denle una oportunidad por favor, entonces mejor los dejo esto por ahorita y los dejo leer. _

_**

* * *

**__**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno._

_**Advertencia:** Hay OCC._

**Aclaraciones:**

"" – Pensamientos del personaje

**_Cursiva – Escritos_**

_Subrayado – Conceptos o frases importantes_

* * *

**Prologo:**

* * *

Inglaterra, Londres

La lluvia mojaba los rubios cabellos, mientras las grandes orbes azules mostraban el dolor inmenso de su corazón, sus piernas mecían su empapado cuerpo sobre el columpio suavemente de adelante hacia atrás, su ropa se pegaba a su piel y aun así no parecía sentir la frialdad de la atmosfera, en su regazo descansaba un pequeño peluche que simulaba un lobo de pelaje oscuro con un moño azul en el cuello, y debajo de este se asomaba la orilla de un papel al cual el agua corría la tinta.

POV Naruto

Amor, aun puedo recordar el significado que se encontraba en el diccionario:

El amor se refiere normalmente a un sentimiento profundo e inefable de preocupación cariñosa por otra persona, animal o cosa.

Pero aun así se que esa definición se queda corta, ya que muy pocos conocían ese sentimiento, muy pocos pueden asegurar haberlo sentido y sobrevivido a este sentir. Es como la briza de primavera, como ver el amanecer, como contemplar la profundidad del mar, como ver la lluvia caer mientras aquella persona tan importante para ti te abraza para protegerte de la humedad.

Muy pocos podemos decir que amamos con todo lo que teníamos, ya sea porque siempre existen barreras que se anteponen a la verdadera felicidad

Orgullo

Venganza

Odio

Dolor

Miedo

Y justo por eso, el maldito orgullo yo lo acabo de perder, por mi orgullo

Sasuke…

Hay muchas formas en las cuales se nos presenta dicho sentimiento, los pocos afortunados que lo saben a primera vista, ellos que al parecer matarían, por una mirada, desde el instante que es percibida, ya que saben al instante que esa es la persona indicada, que no dudan del sentimiento, ellos son realmente afortunados

Otros más lo saben con el paso del tiempo, con la transformación de la amistad al amor, que saben y aprenden a aceptar los errores de la otra y que se ven tal cual son, que no temen ver.

Y otros muchos más (En los cuales me avergüenza incluirme) nos impedimos verlo, aun cuando lo tenemos enfrente, nos mentimos y engañamos, nos escondemos, nos cegamos, ya sea por miedo por el simple orgullo, ya que pensamos que todo lo podemos, o que las cosas siempre llevan un curso definitivo.

Justo por una situación parecida lo perdí, perdí a la persona que me amó, no por lo que aparentaba ser, no por lo que intentaba demostrar, si no por lo que realmente era, por mis debilidades y mis miedos, por mi fallas, me amaba por ser yo.

Muchos de nosotros sabemos que amar y ser amado no es fácil, ya sea porque la situación de nuestro entorno nos lo impida o porque simplemente no somos capases de deshacernos del pasado,

Lo que nos lleva a otro significado importante, una palabra que causa miedo y lágrimas, que te debilita y con lo cual debes de aprender a vivir.

Dolor…

El dolor es una experiencia emocional (subjetiva) y sensorial (objetiva), generalmente desagradable, que pueden experimentar todos aquellos seres vivos que disponen de un sistema nervioso. Es una experiencia asociada a una lesión tisular o expresada como si ésta existiera.

Muchas personas quisiéramos que nos dieran el remedio para el dolor, para no sentirlo, para olvidarlo, para pasar desapercibidos por él.

Pero los humanos somos falsos, lloramos lágrimas de sangre y juramos venganza cuando alguien nos lastima, pero ¿Acaso es lo mismo cuando nosotros causamos daño?

Es divertido, muy pocos de nosotros tenemos el valor de encarar la situación y pedir perdón, y creamos muchas escudos defensivos para evitar a toda costa que nos dañen, le podemos echar la culpa a esa persona, fingimos no saber que paso, mentimos, engañamos, nos hacemos los ignorantes, con tal de no responsabilizarnos de aquello.

Porque es difícil

Es triste lastimar a alguien…

Es triste y **duele**, aceptar que estábamos equivocados

Porqué somos de naturaleza orgullosa, porque no podemos escuchar, porque somos egoístas.

Porque tememos ser felices, y es que es fácil engañarnos, lo difícil es aceptar que nadie más tiene la culpa, si no nosotros, nadie nos obliga a hacer daño a la gente, es solo el orgullo

A mi forma de pensar es el mismo egoísmo el que no lleva a otro sentimiento metálico e hiriente

Los celos, dicen muchos que los celos son inseguridad, tal vez así sea, pero ¿Tenemos algo realmente seguro en esta vida?

Los celos matan, destruyen y a la vez unen, nos hacen ver la realidad, aunque es difícil, es una sensación temida y agria.

Y aun así todo esto es capaz de unirse a una sentimiento maravilloso que es el amor, y es que al final de todo podemos amar, todos tenemos esa capacidad, solo depende de nosotros el hecho de poder aprovechar lo que se nos da.

Y justamente esa es la razón por la que en un triste día de otoño me encuentro en un parque sobre un columpio un poco oxidado, abrazando el único recuerdo que me queda de la persona de la cual me enamoré, por la que mi corazón late, por la cual mi dolor es tan palpitante que pareciera que me va a destrozar.

Pero muchos se preguntaran el porqué ¿Qué me hizo aquella persona para dejarme así? Y la respuesta es tan simple

Lo único que hizo fue amarme, y lo único que yo hice fue alejarlo

Lo acepto yo fui el culpable de mi situación, yo lo orille a irse lo más lejos de mí, sin decirme si volvería, sin decirme ni siquiera adiós.

Y duele, porque le amo, le amo, tanto que siento que mi alma se va a partir en dos, y duele mucho más porque el único culpable soy yo, yo lo lastimé, lo herí, lo humillé, le di esperanzas y las corté con mis propias manos.

Y me di cuenta demasiado tarde, porque siempre hay un límite, siempre hay una barrera que no se puede sobrepasar, porque hasta la persona más perseverante es afectada por el dolor.

Y eso fue lo que yo hice, lo destrocé a tal grado que ya no pudiera ni siquiera verme, y justo cuando me di cuenta que amaba, se fue. Y aunque desearía decirles que no fue intencional, que lo hice inconsciente de mi actitud, no fue así, ya dice un viejo dicho, nos hay borracho que trague fuego, y esa es la verdad, ya que yo sabía perfectamente que era lo que podía lastimarlo.

Y aun así se preguntaran ¿Por qué lo lastimaste si lo amabas? Y la respuesta es por **Miedo, **miedo de lo que pudiera pasar, además que cometí un grave error, pensé que el siempre estaría incondicional para mi, que sin importar hasta donde llegara yo, él se mantendrá a mi lado, cometí la estupidez de asegurar de que él no se iría, que podría pasar sobre sus sentimientos las veces que fuera y ahora este es el resultado.

Él se fue, se alejó para siempre de mí, dejándome atrás con solo una carta y un peluche que me regalo hacia mucho tiempo.

Un papel y un muñeco, eso es lo único que me queda de él, y duele porque me di cuenta tarde, y ahora no lo tengo.

Y no tengo la oportunidad de decir "lo siento", o abrazarlo mientras le digo que lo amo.

Solo me quedan palabras que explican, que me debe dejar libre, que ya es suficiente, que ya me causo tanto daño, que aún en la distancia me amará y cuidara de mi, pero que por mi bien ya no debe estar conmigo, que ojala lo recordará con cariño de vez en cuando y que en el momento que supiera de su partida, no llorara, que sonriera.

Y al leer eso, mi corazón se desploma, porque no lo había visto y no podía entenderlo, no importaba que era lo que él pensara, el siempre me protegió, él siempre me cuido, y me amó, aún desde las sombras, y yo….

**N: Sasuke, lo siento, lo siento tanto, perdóname, perdóname, fui tan tonto ****–**Lloraba aun cuando la lluvia ya me había calado hasta los huesos, lloraba aún cuando las nubes se arremolinaron y formaran un cielo aun más negro.

Y es que no lo entiendo, ¿Por qué después de todo lo que le hice se preocupa por mí y me ama? Y es que realmente ese es el verdadero significado del amor, se trata de un sacrificio que tal vez te lastime y que aunque lo des todo no puedes estar seguro que tenga un pago.

Y es que es irónico e injusto, que ahora que descubrí el hecho de que lo amo, que daría mi último aliento por él, se fue, se alejó de mi y no volverá, porque me ama, y cree que en él no está mi felicidad, y es todo por mi culpa

Pero todo esto tiene un principio, un lugar y un tiempo.

Y es mi deber mantenerlos con vida, por eso me levanto y me dirijo a mi pequeño departamento, porqué debo liberar mi carga de conciencia y mi corazón para hablar de lo que pasó, tengo que contar mi historia, nuestra historia, y tal vez después de eso, pueda irlo a buscar y si la vida me da otra oportunidad hacerle saber que él, es mi vida.

* * *

Le gente al verme pasar se sorprende, estoy empapado, mi mirada esta vacía, volteo a verme en el vidrio de un restaurante de comida tailandesa, y me asombro de lo demacrado y pálido que me veo, aun así aferró y protejo con mi cuerpo aquel pequeño Lobito; mientras la carta está arrugada en mi puño, mi camiseta negra con las orillas naranjas se me pega a la piel, mientras mis jeans chorrean agua a mi paso, ni que decir de mis tenis, pero lo mas triste es mi mirada, que esta rojiza de haber llorado por tanto tiempo, el brillo característico de mis azules ojos se ha desvanecido, y me duele verme así, porque me hace recordar, que ahora no hay nadie que me proteja

Que él se fue…

Que Sasuke no volverá….

Que he vuelto a estar solo….

Y las lágrimas vuelven a caer confundiéndose con la lluvia fría y copiosa que parece estar recordándome que he perdido lo más valioso para mí.

Retiro la mirada de aquel lugar, ya que a través del mismo cristal se ven parejas comiendo juntos, a repitiéndose palabras al oído, y verlo me lastima y me da coraje, no aguanto ver lo que yo perdí.

Me da rabia…

Por eso volteo frustrado aferrando más a mi peluche y continuó caminando.

Mi departamento queda un una zona media de Londres, es un típico departamento de estudiante, me gusta el edificio es antiguo y la arquitectura hermosa al mejor estilo Victoriano, y una vez mas él regresa a mi mente, en un pensamiento un tanto distraído.

**N: "Sasuke es amante de la historia, le gusta mucho, siempre está leyendo algo, lo contrario a mí, me gusta leer, ´pero soy muy hiperactivo para solo ocuparme de ello"**

Una punzada en mi pecho hace que me apresure a llegar a mi casa, así que con mis pasos resonando en el lobby hasta llegar al elevador, aprieto el botón y espero oír el pequeño sonido de las puertas abriéndose, al verlo abierto subo inmediatamente y marco el numero 5, el único sonido es el de los pisos avanzando, y yo mantengo mi mirada perdida en los botones del elevador, llego al piso correspondiente y salgo, el corredor es cálido las paredes pintadas en color beige y las luces en cada puerta iluminándolo bien, pero a mi aún se me hace tan frio, camino por este hasta llegar al número 10 por fin llego a mi departamento abro el lugar que está oscuro, prendo las luces y la soledad se acumula en mi ser

**N: Sasuke, estoy solo, vuelve por favor, no me dejes solo **– Susurro al vacío de mi alma, mientras nuevas lágrimas corren por mis mejillas

Y por fin en toda la tarde siento el frio en mi cuerpo, así que me dirijo a oscuras hasta el baño, me encierro y abro las llaves del agua ya mientras se llena la tina dejo el peluche y la carta en el lavabo, ni sin antes asegurarme que estén bien ambos, el papel parece un poco mojado y demasiado arrugado (De seguro porque lo estuve apretando en mi puño), y el muñeco está a salvo al parecer mi cuerpo lo protegió de aquella copiosa lluvia, me quito las ropas y me meto en la tina, mientras contemplo él blanco azulejo del baño, dejo que los recuerdos me inunden de nuevo, necesito tener cerca a Sasuke, lo necesito, salgo de la bañera y me seco despacio, tomo el peluche y la carta.

Este lugar esta ordenado y me hace sentir vacio, me gustaba estar aquí pero a la vez me duele verlo, mi soledad me ahoga, voy rápido al refrigerador tratando de encontrar algo para comer, tomo un poco de leche y la sirvo en un vaso, podría abrir la alacena y comer uno de los paquetes de Ramen instantáneo que tengo, pero no se me antoja, incluso mi comida favorita a dejado de llamarme la atención. Tomo mi vaso de leche sin saborearla y me dirijo a mi cuarto, a oscuras entro en el mientras veo las fuertes luces de afuera entrar por el balcón, me acerco a mi escritorio y tomo la Laptop, me aviento sobre mi cama con la Laptop y el peluche mientras que la carta la guardo en el buro, prendo la computadora y abro una hoja de Word, mientras el lobito esta encima de mi almohada, me acerco a él, y lo tomo en mis brazos, acerco mi nariz a él y es como me lo imaginaba, el olor a Sasuke inunda mis pulmones, lo deposito de nuevo en mi almohada y me acerco mi Laptop.

Las teclas suenan con suave "click, click" bajo mis dedos, mientras las letras van apareciendo en la pantalla, formados ideas de recuerdos que se agolpan en mi memoria tratando de encontrar un punto de fuga, y esto va a dar un resultado que tal vez él no lea, y quede guardado para la eternidad, pero aun así necesito que se libere, y todo comienza así.

* * *

_Hola bueno primero me presento, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, la historia que a continuación te relataré sucedió cuando yo tenía 17 años y estaba cursando el último año de Preparatoria en Londres Inglaterra, no era un chico muy popular en el British Asia College, acababa de ser transferido desde mi ciudad natal Tokio Japón, me esforcé mucho para llegar acá, dado a que sueño reencontrarme con alguien muy importante para mí, aunque no lo creas no soy el típico niño rico, mi padre y mi madre me dejaron un poco de dinero antes de morir y yo he trabajé desde muy pequeño para poder pagar mis estudios, por eso mismo pude llegar becado a este Colegio y rentar un pequeño departamento en Londres, no me considero muy apuesto, tengo ojos azules, piel bronceada, cabello rubio y cuerpo formado dado a que me gusta hacer ejercicio, aun así no soy muy alto y no se me facilita obedecer reglas, pero tiendo a hacer amigos rápido, sonrió mucho, soy muy alegre y perseverante._

_El llegar a Londres fue un poco difícil, aunque me hice de amigos al muy poco tiempo, entre ellos Hinata Hyuuga, Lee, Shikamaru, el primo de Hinata; Neji, Gaara, Sai, Sakura Haruno_

_Sakura Haruno era una amiga que había tenido en la infancia cuando iba en Primaria, ella era amable un poco enojona pero linda, muchos querían con ella, y cuando yo era molestado por chicos más grandes que yo, ella salía a defenderme, desde ese momento me "enamoré" de ella, aunque sus padres la trasfirieron a Inglaterra porque querían darle una mejor educación, antes de irse prometimos encontrarnos en Londres alguna vez., y mi plan secreto era conquistarla y hacerme su novio._

_Pero ellos no eran todos mis amigos quedaba uno Sasuke Uchiha, un chico antipático, orgullo, déspota, antisocial y serio, todas las chicas andaban tras él desde siempre, por un situación que relatare después, me convertí en su amigo, sin saber que pronto me involucraría con Sasuke en algo más que una inocente amistad._

_Mis sueños estaban claros, quería a Sakura conmigo, salir con ella y tener y compartir buenos momentos con mis amigos, pero no solo encontré eso._

_Tal vez esta historia sea como muchas otras o tal vez no, solo te pido comprensión, ya que mi conducta no fue la apropiada en ese momento, se que tal vez incluso me llegues a odiar, aunque pensando bien yo lo hago un poco conmigo mismo pero aun así quiero compartir aquello sucedido y sobre todo lo que aprendí de esto._

* * *

No pude seguir escribiendo, el día había sido pesado y mis ojos me dolían más a cada instante, esto iba a hacer difícil, lo sabía pero quería hacerlo, así que cerré la Laptop la escondí bajo mi almohada y abracé aquel lobo negro, me tape con el edredón mientras una sola persona ocupaba mis pensamientos.

**N: Te extraño Sasuke, regresa a mí, perdóname y regresa a** mi – Y cerró los ojos dejando libres una ultimas lagrimas, mientras era arrastrado a un atormentado sueño en los brazos de Morfeo

* * *

Seúl, Corea

Las bellas luces eran perceptibles a la distancia de ese gran ventanal, la mañana casi se anunciaba tiñendo de morado la línea del horizonte, un chico de negros cabellos con terminaciones azuladas, con oscuros iris tal cual el ébano, y piel blanca se encontraba sentado en un sillón de piel negra, volteando a ver hacia la ventana, cada poro de su piel hacia notar lo triste que estaba. En ese momento alguien abrió la puerta y volteo a verlo con tristeza, era un chico mayor que Sasuke, anuqué demasiado parecido físicamente, solo que sus cabellos eran más largos y estaban amarrados en una coleta, camino a paso suave hasta llegar a la altura de su hermano.

**I: ¿Sasuke? Ya debes levantarte, te puedes enfermar si sigues ahí ****–**Dijo suavemente

La mirada triste de su hermano se poso en él, y pudo verlo con claridad, pudo ver como el amor que guardaba hacia aquel chico seguía presente en sus ojos, podía ver la determinación que inundaba los sentidos de su hermano y le dolió.

**S: Itachi puedo preguntarte algo ****–**Su hermano mayor solo asintió** - ¿Tú crees que algún día se irá? ****–**El mayor solo lo miro con curiosidad, esperando silenciosamente la** pregunta - ¿Qué algún vez la sensación de estarme partiendo por dentro se borrará? ****–**Soltó con amargura mientras su negra mirada se posaba de nuevo en el bello paisaje.

Itachi solo pudo quedarse callado, y es que no encontraba una respuesta, que le diera a su hermano una razón para seguir adelante, una sensación fuerte de rencor y tristeza subió por la boca del estomago hasta su boca, dejándole una sensación de amargura.

**I: Sasuke, no sé si algún día se vaya, no sé si te acompañe por siempre, lo que sé es que debes continuar delante, por más que te duela, por más que te lastime, por más que no quieras continuar, por más que sientas que tu alma se va a romper, que ya no puedes continuar, debes seguir adelante, porque es fácil ser feliz, todo depende de nosotros al fin y al cabo, tenemos que seguir peleando. ****–**Dijo con voz determinada, ante la mirada atónita de su hermano.

**S: Itachi sabes que no voy a poder olvidarlo ¿verdad? **– Itachi abrió los ojos sorprendido, uno de los motivos de poner tierra de por medio era eso, que su hermano pudiera olvidar al aquel rubio.

**I: ¿Por qué no lo vas a olvidar? Debes dejarlo ir ya Sasuke, sabes la verdad, ¿No ha sido suficiente todo lo que ya ha pasado? **- Suspiró mientras bajaba la cabeza**–**** Sasuke, tú debes olvidarlo, por favor… - **sintió como su hermano se levantaba del sillón y se acercaba a el mientras su cálida mano se posaba sobre de su mejilla

**S: No me pidas eso, él significa mucho para mí, y no podría olvidarlo por más que quisiera, no puedo simplemente arrancarlo de mi mente, no se exactamente que va a pasar de ahora en adelante, no sé que sigue pero, solo sé que lo amo y que no me fui de su lado para olvidarlo, si no porque él me lo pidió. Itachi yo se que tú has sufrido mucho conmigo, y por eso me levantaré, por ti y por mi futuro, prometo esforzarme pero no me pidas dejar a Naruto atrás. ****–**Dijo tranquilamente, mientras caminaba hacia la salida del cuarto

**I: Sabes que eso te va a hacer cada vez más y más daño, ya no quiero que llores ni que sufras más. Quiero que sonrías…Sasuke - **Observó que su hermano le sonreía melancólicamente desde el marco de la puerta.

**S: Itachi, no te acuerdas lo que es ser un buen Uchiha, eso es lo que voy a hacer de ahora en adelante, ya no volveré a amar a nadie, ya nadie va a volver a causar este dolor en mi, tranquilo, todo va a estar bien** – Terminó de decir con seriedad y determinación en aquellos negros ojos, mientras Itachi no sabía que contestar, aprovechando ese silencio Sasuke ese retiró sin decir nada más.

El silencio se apodero de la sala, Itachi sentía que el corazón se le había detenido, el dolor se hacía tan presente que no podía creerlo, no podía ni siquiera tratar de aceptarlo, nunca se imaginó estar en una situación así, su mente trataba de racionalizar todo y al mismo tiempo convencer a su cuerpo de quedarse de pie, pero todo era tan difícil.

* * *

Decidió caminar hacia el bar que tenían y servirse un whisky, para él no era normal estar bebiendo, en realidad no le gustaba el licor, pero esta ocasión lo ameritaba, tomó un pequeño vaso de cristal y sirvió un poco de la botella que había sacado, al parecer una vez más la situación se le había salido de las manos, se había convertido en una marioneta más de esta absurda y bizarra obra de teatro, había perdido el control de la situación en algún momento de todo ese transcurso, y no lo entendía, no podía comprenderlo, siempre se había caracterizado por tener todo bajo un constante control, saber la forma perfecta de poder solucionar cada situación, ¿Qué carajos había pasado esta vez? ¿En qué momento se había vuelto tan transparente para su hermanito? ¿Desde qué instante la racionalidad había dejado paso a la desesperación?

Un buen Uchiha….

Un código de comportamiento correcto a la vista de sus padres fallecidos, soledad, dolor, sufrimiento, odio….

Eso era lo que significaba ser un buen Uchiha….

Lo odiaba. Siempre lo había hecho, y de alguna forma extraordinaria había terminado por adaptar esa forma de ser en cada aspecto de su vida.

A él mismo se le daba muy buen eso de ser un buen Uchiha.

La instrucción de un buen Uchiha empieza desde los 4 años. Debes aprender a hacer las cosas solo, caminar tú solo, no llorar cuando pierdes algo o se rompe, eso es inadecuado para un miembro de la prestigiosa familia Uchiha, debes dar más de lo que se espera de ti, no esperara felicitaciones si siquiera palabras de aliento si cumples tu propósito, pero si fallas el castigo va a ser suficiente para que puedas recordarlo toda la vida, nada de risas, nada de juegos, todo es disciplina, rectitud, orden. Nadie debe saber que es lo que sientes, los sentimientos solo llevan a la ineptitud, ese es el código de educación de un Uchiha, debes saber crear una barrera que separaré al mundo exterior de lo que eres realmente, no mostrar debilidad, el amor, la amistad, la confianza son vínculos innecesarios que no sirven más que para estorbar en el cumplimiento de las metas.

Ese es el método de crianza Uchiha, los padres nunca demuestran afecto a sus hijos, solo frialdad, al principio no lo entendía y por ese mismo motivo no lo cuestionaba, hasta que llegó Sasuke, desde muy pequeño su hermano siempre fue un niño muy dulce, muy sentimental, algo que significaba debilidad para su padre, y si con él había sido rudo con Sasuke fue mucho más, le exigía el doble que le había exigido a él, no tenia lugar para fallos, aún así este no reclamaba, obedecía sin rechistar ni oponerse, eso le causaba cierta tristeza, por eso lo consentía un poco a espaldas de su padre, le compraba dulces o lo ayudaba en las materias, ´pero cuando su padre lo descubrió castigo a Sasuke severamente enfrente de él sin que pudiera hacer algo y después lo mando lejos. Desde ese momento Sasuke se quedo solo y empezó a crear su barrera.

**I: Un buen Uchiha… Ototo baka, yo no quiero que seas un buen Uchiha, yo…. ****–** Susurro, mientras tomaba otro trago de whisky

Cuando sufres mucho tiendes a crear una barrera que te proteja del exterior, como defensa ante posibles heridas, eso es lo que justamente hizo Sasuke cuando a Itachi lo mandaron a Alemania, al parecer en su ausencia su padre fue aún más duro, lo que provoco que el menor dejara definitivamente de sonreír, de jugar de sentirse feliz, solo se ocupaba de sus obligaciones.

Hasta que sus padres murieron un fatídico 8 de Noviembre, al parecer el chofer al ir rápido hacia una junta de la empresa de la familia se volcó y no hubo supervivientes, Itachi tenía 18 años cumplidos y estudiaba Comercio Internacional, mientras Sasuke tenía 13 años, el funeral fue sencillo, solo la familia asistió, muchos lloraron amargamente la pérdida del líder de la familia Uchiha, menos los 2 hijos, de ellos ni una lagrima fue derramada ese día.

"Un Uchiha no muestra debilidad, nunca llora"

Y ninguno de sus hijos lo hizo, las cosas de ahí en adelante fueron peor, los socios de la empresa, quisieron dividir esta misma y repartirla como alimañas carroñeras, pero Itachi no lo permitió, tomo las riendas de la misma y al mismo tiempo seguía con sus estudios, eso le exprimía el tiempo, y casi no estaba en su casa, al mismo tiempo Sasuke le pidió que lo ingresara en un colegio de Inglaterra y así lo hizo, nunca supo la verdadera razón por la cual pidió eso, hasta mucho después

A pesar de ser su hermano mayor no pudo ayudarle en casi nada, nunca pudo estar para él, a pesar de que le hubiera gustado, las obligaciones que tenía eran impostergables.

**I: Sasuke hice lo mismo que nuestro padre, te dejé solo, te abandoné en un lugar lejano a tu suerte, te ignoré y ahora lo estoy pagando, lo siento hermano llegue tarde ****–** Camino hacia el ventanal que mostraba un cielo teñido de naranjas y rojos; mientras un sol comenzaba a salir, siempre le había gustado aquel país, era un lugar de clima un poco frio pero de alguna forma le hacía sentir seguro. Sonrió al ver esta escena y se recargó cerrando los ojos, quería que este país fuera el nuevo hogar de su hermano, quería que olvidara lo que pasó en Inglaterra, quería que olvidara a aquel chico pero una vez mas no conocía a su hermano. Sabía que aquel rubio de ojos azules significaba mucho para su hermano, pero no tenía en cuenta cuanto, y eso le preocupaba.

**I: Naruto Uzumaki ****–** Susurró ese nombre con desagrado.

Lo odiaba, ese nombre y todo lo que traía consigo, causaba furia, enojo, coraje, amargura y sobre de todo dolor, en su ser, y es que había sido tan idiota, el mismo había visto en ese rubio chico la esperanza para que la barrera que Sasuke había construido hacia la gente se desvaneciera, creyó ingenuamente que su hermano podría encontrar en ese chico lo que es amar y ser amado, pero no fue así, únicamente encontró heridas más profundas y una decisión férrea de no volver a dejar entrar a nadie en su mundo.

**I: Nunca más Naruto Uzumaki, nunca más volverás ni tu ni tu recuerdo a lastimar a Sasuke, no lo voy a permitir ****–** Tomo el vaso de whisky y lo aventó con toda su furia en contra de la pared, mientras dejaba a sus silenciosas lagrimas correr.

* * *

Sasuke se encontraba tirado, en el suelo detrás de la puerta que daba a la sala, que era el cuarto donde estaba su hermano, sabía que las cosas no estaban bien, su estado anímico y su conducta solo estaban dañando seriamente a su hermano, la impotencia y la frustración estaban carcomiendo a Itachi, pero ahora él mismo no tenía las suficientes fuerzas para darse ánimos, menos a alguien más. Aunque le dolía que su hermano se echara la culpa de todo lo que había pasado. Y es que él no consideraba que lo de Naruto fuera un error, el había amado a ese chico, y en sus pensamientos el hecho de amarlo no era considerado como un error.

El amor es un constante sufrimiento

Esa frase era muy real tan siquiera para él, había sido feliz, había sido dichoso, al probar unas cuantas veces los labios de aquel niño, verlo sonreír, poder compartir algo de su vida con él, por eso no consideraba que aquel fuera un tiempo perdido, aun así tenía que seguir adelante, mirar hacia adelante, y no iba a negar que dolía y mucho pero tenía la determinación de continuar pasara lo que pasara; se lo había prometido a Itachi, a Naruto y así mismo.

Por eso aunque las lágrimas se anegaran en sus ojos, subió silenciosamente las escaleras rumbo a su cuarto, le dolía oír como su hermano, se lamentaba y sufría por él, pero no podía consolarlo.

**S: Aniki, en nuestro hogar no hay lugar para la debilidad, ni el consuelo, por más que quisiera, no puedo, debo cambiar por tu bien ****–** Susurro a su hermano, seguro que no lo oiría.

* * *

Nunca le habían gustado las casas amplias y con grandes muebles, le hacían sentir solo,, aún así creció en una y toda su vida estuvo viviendo en ellas, por eso el pequeño departamento de 2 pisos era perfecto para él, su hermano le había dado un toque moderno y acogedor al mismo tiempo, y su propio cuarto no era la excepción estaba ampliamente sorprendido, los decoradores al conocerlo lo primero que hacían era pintarle las paredes de su cuarto con algún color oscuro, por eso el color plata delicado de las paredes de su nuevo cuarto eran un cambio genial, el amplio ventanal que tenía a su derecho le mostraba una bella vista de la cuidad, enfrente de él estaba una cama amplia de suelo, la base estaba recubierta en piel negra, las sabanas eran satinadas y de color negro porque la luz del Sol brillaba sobre ellas, mientras el edredón era suave y no muy pesado del mismo color de la sabanas, la cabecera era blanca y cubría toda la base de la cama, y en la orilla derecha se levantaba como si fuera otra base y sostenía un extraño buro del mismo color negro sobre él estaba una lámpara, la base era de cristal y la pantalla estaba revestida en un material corrugado de color gris oscuro, también había un despertador y un celular color negro, ya lo había visto antes pero no recordaba bien el nombre, si no se equivocaba era algo así como LG Lollipop(1), no entendía para que lo quería si su celular aún le gustaba, pero al parecer su hermano no iba a permitir que lo conservara, quitó la mirada del buró y notó la bonita alfombra blanca que cubría todo el piso, aunque a los pies de la cama había otra alfombra de color gris sobre ella una mesa baja, la base de metal y el tablero de cristal, sobre este había una laptop nueva de color blanco, ya que su computador se había quedado en Londres gracias a la apresurada salida de aquel lugar, dolía mucho ese recuerdo así que siguió con el escrutinio de aquel lugar, camino hacia el lado izquierdo del cuarto ignorando el amplio ventanal que estaba con las persianas negras a medio cerrar, pasó junto una cómoda de color negro y terminaciones en plata, arriba de está colgaba un espejo amplio de marco negro forrado en piel, sobre la cómoda estaban más libros, otra lámpara pero esta era un poco más larga que las que adornaban los burós, era una base de plata rectangular y una pantalla cuadrada revestida con blanco dándole una sutil apariencia, también encontró una fotografía de ellos de hace mucho tiempo, cosa que lo hizo sonreír imperceptiblemente, abrió los cajones de la cómoda y encontró toda su ropa ordenada y en su lugar, caminó hacia el amplio ropero que quedaba en la pared contraria al ventanal y lo abrió, se encontró con trajes, zapatos y prendas que ya había usado en Inglaterra pero por más que busco su uniforme de su escuela no estaba, al parecer su imaginación no se había quedado corta e Itachi estaba borrando todas las cosas que pudieran recordarle a Naruto, eso lo hizo sentir peor, él no quería olvidarlo, suspiró cansinamente, al fondo del cuarto había una puerta y junto a esta un nuevo mueble con una pantalla y otros artículos electrónicos, aunque lo que mas llamó la atención de Sasuke fue la cómoda blanca que estaba simétrica con ese mueble pero de lado contrario, en el estaban fotos de él en Inglaterra, recuerdos que sabía que eran importantes para él, acomodados en un rincón oscuro e iluminaos por la luz de la mañana, había una caja de metal, un conjunto de cuadernos, y hasta arriba un cuaderno desconocido que tenia una nota, la tomó y la leyó.

_Sasuke:_

_Itachi, no quería llevarse nada de tu casa aquí en Londres, pero metí unas cosas aún en contra de su voluntad, se que escribías, siempre lo hiciste desde que llagaste aquí, por eso este es mi regalo, sería un buen diario, o cuaderno, será un buen oyente o simplemente un recuerdo. Suerte Sasuke y sigue adelante_

_Atte. Kakashi Hatake_

Sonrió, al parecer su profesor nunca cambiaría, era un metiche pero de algún modo eso lo calmaba, decidió ir a averiguar lo que había detrás de la puerta del fondo antes de irse a tomar un baño y volver para empezar a escribir, camino sintiéndose un poco más ligero y abrió calmadamente la puerta, lo que le mostro fue su baño personal, los adoquines eran blancos y el piso negro, la iluminación perfectamente equilibrada, junto a la puerta estaba un lavabo, este era de color blanco pero la base y los cajones que estaban debajo de él eran negros, arriba de esta había un espejo de tamaño mediano las orillas tenían pequeñas luces, adentro del espejo estaban los artículos normales de limpieza, en el centro había un pequeño sillón cuadrado de piel negra y sobre este un albornoz blanco, del otro lado un escusado de color negro, el lugar era amplio, pero no había grandes ventanales, junto al escusado estaba la regadera cubierta con un cristal, y al fondo junto las ventanas una tina del mismo color negro, era de algún modo sencillo, además de que las suaves cortinas daban un aire acogedor.

Había salido del baño después de horas en la tina, tenia puesto un pantalón de algodón color blanco y una playera de cuello "V" y manga larga de algodón del mismo color, ese atuendo destacaba gracias a sus oscuros cabellos aunque eso no lo molestaba, tomó su cuaderno que le habían regalado y se sentó en la mesa baja y comenzó a escribir.

* * *

_Hola Naruto:_

_Sabes Kakashi me regalo un diario, me imagino que para escribir cómo es mi vida de ahora en adelante, pero yo decidí hacer otra cosa, este cuaderno va más importante que cualquier otra cosa para mí, porque aquí voy a relatar cada una de las cosas que viví contigo, voy a contar nuestra historia Naruto, espero tener la suerte de entregártelo algún día, tal vez cuando te vuelva a encontrar ya estés casado con tus 4 hijos que querías etc., aun así quiero escribir esto, quiero una prueba palpable de que existí en algún momento contigo._

_Sabes Naruto ahora mismo me encuentro en Seúl, Corea, nunca te platiqué que viví 3 años en este país, es algo que casi nadie sabe, este país me tranquiliza y relaja, me gusta de muchos modos, adoro el frio que reina aquí la mayoría del año, ver la nieve caer, me trae recuerdos de una infancia feliz, que solo duro eso 3 años., muchas veces quise compartir contigo mi pasado pero siempre estabas huyendo de mi, siempre fue así, yo te perseguía tu huías, muchas veces pensé que realmente era muy cansado, no entendía bien porque me había enamorado tan perdidamente de ti y justo cuando pensaba en rendirme algo en ti me decía que te estaba alcanzando, algo me decía que estaba a punto de apropiarme de tu corazón. _

_Pero tu nunca has sido alguien normal y nuestra historia nunca fue algo normal verdad Naruto, por eso no me sorprendí cuando me pediste que me fuera lejos de ti, sabía que algún día terminarías por odiarme y detestar mis acercamientos y es que si algo me enseñó la vida fue a ser un buen perdedor, a que no puedo tener todo lo que deseo, que las sueños tal vez no se puedan cumplir. ¿Qué hará la distancia en nosotros Naruto? ¿Podré olvidarte? ¿Te volveré a tener? Mentira nunca te tuve, nunca fuiste mío, por eso mismo debo cumplir mi palabra y seguir adelante. _

_Naruto siempre te ame desde "ese" día, pero aunque te amo, tú me pediste que me fuera y yo acepte tus palabras ya que es eso lo más valioso para mí, yo no quiero lastimarte, nunca lo he deseado, respeto cada una de tus decisiones y por eso hice lo que me pediste; me fui, aunque nunca logré olvidarte, aunque sigas eternamente en mi corazón nunca más volveré a molestarte, te lo prometí ese día y lo voy a cumplir, te amaré y cuidaré de lejos._

_Naruto discúlpame, no debí enamorarme de ti, no debí, tendría que haberme olvidado de ti y de la posibilidad de estar contigo al verte de nuevo en Londres, pero me confié, mi arrogancia tomó el control, y te lastimé como nunca, por eso discúlpame…._

_Sé que algún día la vida volverá a unirnos y tal vez pueda entregarte esto, por lo mientras nuestra historia empieza así…_

* * *

Solo se ve una negra cabellera destacando en al gris alfombra y un cuerpo laxo acomodado tranquilamente, Sasuke dormía por fin después de 3 días sin hacerlo, pero aún dormido su cara mostraba una expresión triste y su voz susurraba un nombre

**S: Naruto….**

_Continuará…_

_(1) __.com/albums/zz340/Aimeli/Lollipop%20Black/?action=view¤t=_

_.com/albums/zz340/Aimeli/Lollipop%20Black/?action=view¤t=_

* * *

_**Notas finales**_

_**¿Qué les pareció hasta ahorita? Sé que Sasuke no se está portando precisamente como el tempanito de hielo que es, pero las cosas van a ir tomando su forma. Espero que les haya gustado, prometo traerles la continuación más adelante, a partir del próximo capitulo voy a estar manejando 2 tiempos diferentes, ya me iré explicando más adelante. Bueno eso es todo por ahora Reviews, protestas, sugerencias serán bienvenidos (Por favor los 2 últimos hacerlos de manera respetuosa y constructiva) Gracias por haber leído este delirio mío. **_

_**Bye** _


End file.
